Lily Luna Potter
by Lexis9712
Summary: Lily Luna Potter's life isnt as easy as it seems. What happens when Harry finds his daughter dead in the basement? Rated T, cause I really didn't know what to rate it


**The Story of Lily Luna Potter**

**~Authors Note; Read and Review Thanks :)~**

***J.K.R, owns Harry Potter Not me :(*  
**

* * *

"Hey Harry, can you go tell Lily that dinner will be ready soon and she should go wash up for dinner?" Ginny Potter asked her husband.

"Sure." Harry replied and walked up to his 14-year-old daughters room. It was strangely quiet. When he opened the door he noticed a piece of paper of the ground and Lily nowhere to be seen. He picked up the paper and realized: It was his daughters suicide note, and he read it;

_My name is Lily Luna Potter, and im going to tell you a story. This story is about a girl who couldn't take it anymore and_ s_napped. The decision may have been rational, but she did it anyways. This girl I'm talking about is me. I Lily Luna Potter committed suicide._

_Your probably wondering why the daughter of Harry Potter a third of the golden trio felt like she couldn't handle her life anymore, why she was so selfish? Well here's my 5 reasons._

_1. Bullying;_

_Congratulations Scorpius Malfoy, and Storm Zabini. There is one less half-blood at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your prize is the guilt that you bullied someone to her own death, caused at her own hand. I hope your fathers are proud of you._

_2. Family Issues_

_Yes my parents looked happy in public. But at home not so much, Mum and Dad if you end up reading this well sorry but it's true. Your fights make me cry, I dont understand a few of them my name has been dragged into it and it feels like your fighting is my fault._

_3. Self Esteem_

_Funny how Scorpius and Storm get dragged into this again, funny how the only time they were ever in my life was to mess it up. Thanks to your bullying I felt like I was nothing, You broke the strong independent person I was and turned me into a person who thinks she's worthless, unwanted, unloved, and didn't deserve the air she breaths. I shouldn't have listened but I did... how stupid am I?_

_4. Lonlieness_

_I didn't have many people to talk this out too. Dad being the head of the Auror department, and mum being an international qudditch player, my two older brothers not really caring. I felt alone... and I couldn't handle the weight I was carrying on my shoulders anymore._

_5. Pressure_

_It feels like everyone is expecting me to be just like mum and dad so when I mess up it makes me feel like im letting everyone down. And its hard to take._

_So, those are my five reasons why I decided to do this... Maybe I could have handled this a lot better but I didn't. I didn't talk to anyone and I bottled it up and finally I snapped it was too much. But I know as soon as I take that last breath everything will be okay, the pain will be gone..._

_~Lily Luna Potter~_

Harry ran down to the kitchen to find Ginny setting the table. He had tears pouring down his face and her note firmly in his hand.

"Harry? What's wrong" Ginny asked a bit nervously Harry shoved the paper in her hand and she read it over quickly. A few tears were streaming down her pale face. She looked Harry directly in the eyes. "Where is she?" Ginny's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm not sure, she didn't say and there was no one in her room." Harry said quietly. Just then James and Albus walked in

"Where's Lily?" James asked curiously. That's when Ginny broke down into tears.

"Were not to sure but you Albus and Mum eat and I'll go look for her okay?" The two boys nodded in agreement. Ginny looked up at her husband.

"You tell me the minute you find her" Ginny whispered. Harry nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

Harry went back to Lily's room to see if she was maybe in her bathroom. She wasn't so Harry decided to check the basement when he got down there he saw something he never thought he would ever see; His daughter, laying on the couch, dead. Harry fell to his knee's beside the lifeless girl and held her hand. He kissed her forehead lightly before getting his cell phone out of his back pocket and calling the emergency line. They said they would have someone come as soon as possible.

Harry walked back upstairs to tell Ginny she found her. She was waiting in the living room with James and Albus.

"Did you find her" Ginny voice was shaky. Harry nodded "Where was she"

"Basement"

"Can we go see her" James and Albus asked in union.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" Harry felt a tear prickle down his face "Boy's your sister...well your sister she passed away"

"No!" James roared "No she didn't your lieing to me!"

"James p-please calm down. It's going to be okay" Ginny hiccupped

James got up and booked it to the basement, and Harry ran after him. James was kneeling beside his sister bawling like a baby. Harry went up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"James come on. Lily wouldn't want you to see this" Dad motions to the paramedics that have to check her before they take her to the hospital. James get's up and goes back upstairs.

The paramedics stick a needle in Lily's chest to see when her time of death was. He looked at Harry with a sad look on his face."Were sorry Mr. Potter, Time of death 3:39pm" That means Lily had been dead for hours. Before Harry came home from work while Ginny was at practice. Their daughter passed away. Harry gave his daughter one last kiss before letting the paramedics take his little girl to the hospital.

When Harry came back upstairs Ginny told him she sent the boys to there gramma's and told them not to say anything about Lily. Harry nodded and took Ginny's hand so they could go talk to the funeral director.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Potter, what can I help you with today" Hannah Abbot a former Hufflepuff in Harry's year asked the couple.

"Were here to make our daughter visitation and funeral arrangements" Harry's voice was shaky. Hannah looked a bit surprised at his answer. It took about 2 hours to make all the arrangements. When they left the funeral home they decided it was time to tell everyone. When they got to the burrow Ginny ran to Arthur and started to bawl leaving Harry tell the rest of the family.

"Harry whats going on?" Molly asked she looked terrified.

"Lily committed suicide." Harry had to take of his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"No..." everyone just cried at the loss of the youngest Potter.

* * *

The day of the visitation came quickly and now it was time for Harry and Ginny to face the music. Ginny was standing at Lily's casket, but Harry was at the other side of the room. He couldn't see Lily like that. Harry contacted the headmistress of Hogwarts and asked if she could read Lily's suicide note to the students because most of them knew Lily very well.

Harry was staring dumbfounded at the man he knew as Draco Malfoy. His dumbfounded state turned into anger. His son was one of the reasons why his daughter was dead. Draco walked up to Harry scenting the anger he spoke.

"Potter, I am so sorry for the loss of your daughter. I'm not here to start a fight. I'm here to tell you I'm sorry." He looked guilty, which he should feel _his_ son was one of the reasons Lily was _dead_. He may not be the whole reason but he is still one of them.

"Thank you Draco means a lot" Harry's voice was breaking. The blond simply nodded and walked over to Ginny.

After the guest's went home Harry, Ginny, Albus, and James were standing in front of Lily's casket. They said the painful goodbyes and Harry closed the casket.

"Bye baby girl" He whispered "I'll see you on the other side"

_Lily Luna Potter_

_We are crushed by the loss of our beautiful Lily Luna Potter, loved daughter of Ginny, and Harry Potter. Cherished sister of James and Albus Potter, Beloved grand-daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. and the late Lily and James neice of Hermione and Ron Weasley. Billy and Fluer Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, the late Fred Weasley, and George Weasley. Lily will be missed by many friends as well, too many to name._

_"I was acting through my tears" _ Was the quote written under Lily's picture on her stationary Card. Harry tucked it in the pocket in his dress shirt and wipes his tear filled face.

"It's okay, she's safe now. Nothing and no one can hurt her." Harry whispered to his wife as he pulled her into a hug. She simply nodded and gave him a sad smile. She look Albus' hand and Harry took James' aparating them back to the same house they bought in the country. Harry went into the living room and sat down, thinking about his daughter.

* * *

Authors Note; I know it was sad and I'm sorry I wanted to write a sad story today. This story is also metaphoric! **Suicide is 100** **% Preventable ** Stand up, Speak up. Your here for a reason, and that reason is **NOT** to take your life. If you have a problem talk about it! I've been there and lost someone, it's not fun. **  
**

**National Suicide Helpline; ****1-800-273-8255**

**Kid's Help Phone; 1-800-668-6868**

Leave a review I would love to hear your feedback, and opinions.


End file.
